Elsword: Fire vs Fire
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Aisha Kugimiya is Head Secretary at the Top Electronics company on the planet! The job is great her co-workers are comedians and her job seems wonderful, except one factor that could make her rip her hair out in Rage and quit. Raven, titled as being a jackass and the Boss, well said CEO of the company strains Aisha Everday with work, but is it cruelty or does it mean something more
1. Playing with Fire, Asking to be burned

**Miharu: Whoops! Forgot to Mention I changed my name from Kaycie Asahina to Miharu-Chan Blossom. Sorry about that guys.**

**Everyone else: No Problem.**

**Aisha: I get the lead again~ WHOO~!**

**Elsword: Lucky! She always does!**

**Miharu: Can it Els. Anyways I came up with the last names for Rena Aisha and Raven which are said in this chapter from their Japanese voice actors, so if your wondering there is your answer, and GLADLY This chapter was longer like I wanted it. So happy!**

**Eve: She also made me into a comedian that'll give most a run for their money.**

**Miharu: I found it better if we didn't make you a emotionless Drone! D: I like Eve with life! Making her funny seemed the best way =D**

**Eve: Why thank you Miharu.**

**Miharu: No biggie.**

**Chung: Will I be in? **

**Miharu: Not this chapter but eventually sweetheart.**

**Everyone But Chung and Miharu: Awwww.**

**Miharu: Well he is a sweetheart!**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Dimension Witch~Aisha**

**Wind Sneaker~Rena**

**Rune Slayer~Elsword**

**Veteran Commander~Raven**

**Code: Electra~Eve (I think Eve looks better and more full of life in this class, I like it better than Battle Seraph honestly. Battle Seraph fits the emotionless title. Which is the opposite of what I want kiddies!)**

**Tactical Trooper~Chung (When he appears)**

* * *

"KUGIMIYA!"

Ugh, damn boss again. I swear that damn Raven Miyano gets more bothersome EVERYDAY! Just because I'm the head secretary doesn't mean he has to bother me all damn day! I already got enough assignments on my hands!

He barged into my office with his shirt inside out. I face palmed, and sighed he had his coffee in hand and his blazer over his shoulder. Someone rushed to work again.

"Miyano you look a mess, your not 4, learn to dress yourself!" I said on the edge of snapping. I grinded on my teeth as he just stared at me with some sort of dumbfounded expression.

"Whatever Aisha. Fix me up would ya? I got a meeting in fifteen." I stood up growling and set his coffee down on the nearby stand. I unbuttoned his shirt fast and flipped it the right way buttoning it back up and through his blazer on. Adjusted it properly and placed his coffee back in his hands.

"Done, now would you go! I'm overloaded with the work you gave me and other issues because of some mistakes the damn staff made!" I hissed under my breath and he looked at me with a amused smirk and humorous eyes. Oh I could slap him right now.

"Someone needs a chill pill; jeez stop being so uptight woman." He spoke jokingly. I was a toothpick away from losing my job for murder of the 3rd degree. He toyed with me TO MUCH! This isn't fucking funny!

"YOU CAN'T TALK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW ALL OF YOUR WORK ON ME JACKASS!" I spat, in a second the secretary under me who stood at the intercom, Rena was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and it seemed a smile was working it was onto her face.

"Whoa, chill kitty!" Raven joked again. I wanted to rip him apart I swear! If I didn't need this forsaken job I would've been gone the first week!

"NOT FUNNY! NOW GO TO YOUR DAMN MEETING!" I yelled, pushed him out the door and slammed which shook the floor. I could hear the awkward silence from that outburst I had. I sighed and sat back at my computer. Typing ferociously at the file I needed to have done by 2 o' clock sharp. God I hate my line of work.

I felt the vibration of my cell phone and picked up. I twirled my curly ponytail around my fingers as I waited for a voice.

"Aisha Kugimiya speaking how may I help you?" I spoke professionally. I just heard laughter from the other end as soon as I finished my statement. Who was this?

"Aww, my heart aches. How dare you not recognize my number Ms. Kugimiya?" Eve cried on the other end and my eyes widened. Oh how she got to me with that fake plea of hers.

"Sorry Eve! I was so concentrated on this work I.." I sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand through my hair. "I just didn't look. Sorry." She laughed heartily on the other end.

"Whatever, bet its about Raven."

"Yep, can you believe this jackass?! He overloaded me with work AGAIN and had the nerve to distract me and then joke around when I said I was busy! Then tell me to calm down! The little fucker I swear I'll-"

"Aisha, Aisha.." Eve interrupted

"What?!"

"Your PMSing big time woman."

"OH SHUT UP EVE!" Boisterous laughter was heard on the other end and I smiled, man she loved to piss me off.

"Remind me why we're best friends again?" I spoke hopelessly

"Because you think I'm drop dead gorgeous and you're totally obsessed with me." She said the roll in her eyes almost spoken.

"Pffft~ please it's so totally the other way around!"

"I know right~?! I love you!" She sang. We both erupted in laughter.

"Hit up the Spa after work? I'll pick you up." She suddenly spoke out of her laughter.

"Well bend me over and fuck me... When did you get us reservations for a spa?" I said jokingly.

"When I heard you ranting about your jackass of a boss." Eve mused; I rolled my eyes and sighed amusedly.

"Wow I'm soooo~ glad you cared to listen to me." Sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

"If objects could go threw phones I'd throw a pillow at you right now." She said almost in a whiny tone.

"Glad you consider it necessary to give me so much of your attention."

"Whatever missy! Get back to work!" She yelled jokingly.

"You called me!"

"Whatever! Bye~!" She hung up and I rolled my eyes. Putting my phone away I went back to typing. Ah, I was looking forward for work to end, a Spa night with Eve; thank the gods for showering me with their elegance of blessing. I stretched out in my seat as I finished my file on this guy we were currently focusing on. Wally? Some sort of old tyrant lord. Jeez, couldn't stand those types.

I walked out of my office and Rena smiled up at me. Those green eyes of her we're always welcoming and sweet, they fit her perfectly.

"You and Mister Miyano having issues again I see?" I bounced over to her desk and sat on it crossing a leg, rather tightening on my white pencil skirt that went to just about my white alabaster legs.

"Tell me something I don't know. I can't stand him! You're a secretary too! Why doesn't he bother you?!" I shouted hopelessly and she laughed softly. I pouted at her.

"Ah Ah Ah~!" She waved a finger in my face and I reached over to bite it playfully but she moved away fast enough and giggled.

"You are HEAD Secretary. His more should I say quote on quote." She gestured with two fingers on each of her hands waving in the airs and I had to roll my eyes. "Personal secretary missy."

"Oh great, why not add the Hurr hurr hurr at the end of that Miss Yui." I dripped out bitterly but jokingly and she nearly keeled over laughing.

"Never a dull day with you around huh? I LOVE this job!" she threw her head back as she emphasized the word 'LOVE'. I sighed.

"I'm so ecstatic that you get a joy out of seeing me running around the office like a chicken with his head cut off and a banshee screaming at Mister Jackass in his office." I jerked a finger towards Raven's office.

"But ol' wise one how shall you banshee scream at the Lord when your sacred head it missing Milady." I stared at her before I fell off the desk laughing at her medieval tone of voice. Oh boy I loved Eve and Rena; I'm such a two-timing whore.

"Don't tell Eve this but I love you!" I said amusingly through my laugh bursts. Oh my lord the love between best friends is a mystery.

"Oh my! Switching from a Nasod and a Elf! Such a whore Miss Kugimiya!" She sounded so shocked and desperate it was almost real as she cracked under her acting into her own uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh please don't make me feel worse than I already do." I said with a roll of my eyes adjusting my Violet blouse and making sure my white pencil skirt was adjusted right.

"Whatever Aisha!" Rena said jokingly with a roll of her eyes. Just then, Elsword walked over with curiosity embedded in his eyes and I raised a eyebrow at him. How dare he intrude on such a sacred girl talk?

"How dare thee intrude on sacred speaking between thus goddesses?! Thou shall be punished!" I spoke in a strong British accent and Elsword almost turned the same color as his eyes from the laughter emitted from him.

"Oh my god I love you guys! It makes working for Raven so bearable and worth it!" Elsword shouted as he rolled on the floor clutching his stomach trying to regain control of his laughter.

"I know huh~!" Both I and Rena sang and we both erupted in laughter.

"Remind me, what do I pay you for again?" Raven's voice intruded in our laughter and we all went silent and it was almost comical how fast we stopped laughing. We all stood up and bowed.

"We are all sincerely sorry for goofing off on the Job Mister Miyano we promise it will NOT happen again, I see it is time for our lunch break I will see you in a hour sir." I said professionally and I almost cracked at the amused look in the eyes of Elsword and Rena. Damn those two, don't make me laugh or I swear I'll scorch you both! Literally...

"Forgiven. Now stand up damn it!" He roared and I stood up quickly staring into his golden eyes. I felt anger bubble up in my stomach staring at him. I knew he was going to load more work on me I felt it. Or he was just going to piss me off or something.

"Oh yes, Miss Kugimiya, that file on Wally, I actually need that now. I hope it is done, though its only 1." He spoke slyly and I smirked. I knew he was going to pull some bullshit like that. Glad I finished that file early.

"I have it ready for you already Mister Miyano." I said trying to cover the smug victorious grin that was threatening to surface as his face was filled with shock. I walked into my office and gave him the file. His jaw was slightly slack; Oh man please let me not die of laughter afterwards I live for moments like these.

"You finished it already…?" It sounded like he hadn't meant to let that sentence slip and my smirk was giving the Cheshire Cat a run for his money at the moment and I could see Rena and Elsword shaking violently with laughter.

"Yes Mister Miyano. I took the assignment home as soon as you gave it to me before I left last night and pulled a all-nighter so I would have time this morning to finish it up. I hope it is to your liking." I said yawning adding a touch to the 'all-nighter' which I really did do. God working overtime for so many days straight was taking a toll on me. I was feeling really tired…

"I'm impressed. I want all of your other assignments finished by today, stay overtime if needed." He waved off with a smirk evident on his features as he left. I started fuming before I fell to the ground and started flailing around like a 3-year old having a tantrum over something he/she couldn't have.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried out desperately as I threw up my Lavender blazer in the air in it softly fell to my face and tears pricked my eyes.

"Its just normal overtime like he usually makes you do right?" Elsword asked cautiously as he put a hand on my shoulder carefully. Hesitant that I might snap at him. Oh Elsword I wouldn't snap at you.

"NO! Me and Eve had a Spa night planned today!" I cried out in a shriek and I could FEEL the wince from Rena and Elsword.

"Ouch, Spa…Lady Luck must be frowning on you right now." Rena said sadly, I stared up at her fire in ice daggers in my orbs and she was instantly coated in a sheet of sweat from my glare. Dark features were quite scary on me.

"Okay Aisha put the hell eyes away I'm not your enemy!" She put her hands up defensively and looked away. I sat up and sighed. Now gloomy, damn that Raven liked to play dirty. That wasn't fair at all!

I pulled out my phone and dialed Eve's phone number and I heard the click of someone answering two rings later.

"Yooo~ Aisha it's not like you to call me when your at work. The hell happened?"

I sighed amusedly at Eve's joking demeanor always like her to be such a comedian.

"Eve, about the Spa, I may not be able to go because Mister Donkey ass wants to rush my work and have it done by today, So I'm going to need to stay overtime." I said sighing. I had to pull away at the scream on the other end and honestly Rena and Elsword winced slightly.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! DOES HE KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT SHIT IS?! OH OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE HE'S MISTER BIG CEO OF A ELECTRONICS COMPANY! WHY I'LL SHOVE MY-!"

"Eve, Eve..."

"WHAT?!"

"You're PMSing" I laughed as Eve went into another rant saying how you dare use my words against me.

"Anyways, think maybe you could reschedule to the weekend Hun? I'll appreciate it if you can~!" I sang desperately.

"Of course," Eve breathed out with a desperate sigh. "Honestly I'm worried about your health. You've been overworking yourself ya know?" She said softly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have emotions," I spoke with a roll of my eyes.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

I threw my head back and laughed. "But your right Eve, but hell what choice do I have? It's my first job and I need at least a good reference if I plan on quitting hmm? Knowing why I would quit from head secretary of one of the top Electronic companies on the face of the damn planet."

"Okay point taken, but try to relax as much as you can alright?"

I nodded but I knew she knew I did. I could laugh at that thought. "I will, Thanks babe," I did an 'mwha' for a kiss and hung up. Rena and Elsword staring at me with undivided attention. It almost creeped me out.

"What?" I said with a nervous laugh when I stared at them both confusion evident on my face.

"Are you a Lesbian?" They both spoke in unison and I almost did a anime K.O. out of my chair. Almost.

"NO! I and Eve been best friends since we we're ya big." I gave a representation of about one-foot off the ground to give notice that me and Eve have been friends since we were babies.

"Oh okay." Rena said with a nod. Understanding why we sounded so close. She pouted and almost seemed jealous. I laughed.

"Don't be jealous Rena, come on we're friends too!" I sang out and she pouted more but smiled. "But we'll never be as close as you and Eve are. AH! I always wanted a childhood friend since I was a baby! It sounds so nice and so relaxing to have a friend like that who's like a sister but isn't!"

I laughed at her explanation and she smiled softly at me rubbing my hair.

"So yeah Aisha, about that overtime?" Elsword suddenly interrupted and I could've killed him then and there.

"So Raven wants to play dirty huh?" An evil gleam sparked into my eyes and so did flames of burning desire. "Wanna Fight Fire with Fire? Bring it on! Play with fire and your asking to be burned!"

"Oh this is going to be one helluva year." Rena spoke jokingly.

"Yep yep."

* * *

**Miharu: Viola~! There you have it Chapter 1!**

**Raven: Damn I am a Jackass!**

**Aisha and Eve: -staring at Raven with ice daggers in eyes and holding up revved chainsaws-**

**Elsword: DEAD MAN WALKIN'!**

**Rena: Mhm~! RUN RAE! **

**Raven: DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE! -runs-**

**Aisha and Eve: GET BACK HERE!**

**Miharu: Eto...Well, I like the idea of Aisha and Eve as friends, comforting. Also cause of my poll~! Fwui fwui fwui~! The two popular votes will be made into couples, that's why it was up! Thank guys! Feel free to still vote!**

**Everyone: Review please! Jana!**

**Miharu: WAIT WAIT!**

**Everyone else: What? **

**Miharu: I may get some writing in tommorrow or Tuesday. No school... -does a fist pump-**

**Everyone else: WOOOHOOOO~! Please Review to motivate this woman! **

**Miharu: Eheheh...Its not like I'm slaving to work...**

**Aisha: Its 2:05 am and you have bags under your eyes.**

**Miharu: BITE ME! I can't sleep! DX**

**Aisha: Well then..**


	2. Good things comes to those who wait

**Miharu: WOOO~! Long chapter, For the love of god that drained me and I'm tired. My eyes are red...**

**Aisha: Stop straining yourself!**

**Miharu: NO! It's already been awhile I should've gotten this chapter up ALREADY! So NO!**

**Raven: Stubborn one isn't she?**

**Me and Aisha: SHUT UP JACKASS!**

**Raven: Well damn..**

**Rena: My my, Me against the world situation it looks here**

**Miharu: Nah, he just acts that way.**

**Elsword: Anyways, back to the main topic, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Ugh, damn him! Making me work so late! I know it's a lot of work being head secretary but this much?! No way!" I sighed as I shuffled the finished paperwork violently into a pile to turn in. I leaned against the wall of my office breathing heavily.

"What…? I feel so unbalanced…I can't…stand up straight." I panted as my alabaster cheeks became flustered with heat. My vision hazed and my eyes rolled over to the side. I regained my posture quickly and stood up. So fast I almost toppled over.

"I can rest when I get home, Let me tell that asshole I'm ready to go so he can shut the building down.." I breathed out ragged. My heart was beating incredibly fast, trying to keep my body moving.

"Ya know you have a foul mouth for a young business lady." Raven drawled out the roll of eyes evident in his tone. I bit back a growl that was starting to form in my throat. I could not stand this man!

"Shut up! I wouldn't be like this if you never wo-"I feel backwards after I faded out again, but I never hit the floor. I looked up to stare into Raven's golden eyes. My face turned a harsher tone of red at this and I immediately rushed up.

"I'm fine." I literally growled out not meeting his eyes. I forced the files into his chest and he grabbed hold of it. But I could feel his eyes staring into me. It was nerve-racking! The thought that this asshole could even care for me is absurd!

"You're not fine…I could feel how hot you were through your clothes. Have you been coming to work sick all this time?" He asked concern actually in his tone. It was making me nervous, and it was making my heart ache. Making want to take back everything I said about him. Was he actually concerned?

"What does it matter to you?! You would work me overboard anyways!" I spat out. I saw a splash of water fall onto my desk. I brought my hand up slowly to my cheek to see I was crying. Why was I crying? I wiped my tears away quickly.

"Aisha..." I choked on air. He sounded so sincere, why was this?! He always works me mercilessly without a thought and it seems for his own sadistic amusement. Why is he acting like he cares! He doesn't! He isn't supposed to!

"Stop sounding like you care! Would you stop?" I shouted my own voice cracking as my arms shook from anger. I gritted my teeth trying to calm myself. I felt red rage forming and surging through me and I needed to calm myself.

"Woman shut up! Stop being so obnoxious and follow me! I'll drive you home!" He sounded angry, but still concerned. I turned to him sharply tears still in the corners of my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw him open the door of my office holding it waiting for me to pass. His car keys in his hands and he stared at me with nothing but concern. I didn't understand.

"I don't understand why…" I drawled out stupidly, but I quickly shut my mouth fast and walked dumbly out the door and walked into the elevator, which he quickly followed in and pressed the button to the Ground floor.

I coughed slightly and I had to lean against the glass wall of the elevator trying to keep my stance together, I was feeling extraordinarily weak; my only thought was that I was really tired and needed to rest.

"I'm sorry…" Raven spoke suddenly. I turned to him sharply letting out a gasp, My eyes embedded with confusion and shock. _Did you just apologize to me Miyano?_

"Miyano…Why are you saying sorry?" I asked confused obviously, he turned to me with a sad smile and my heart melted to cold goo. I felt honestly bad for everything I said. I didn't know he could be nice and modest at times. This being the first though.

"Your sick because I stressed you to much, I'm sorry. Your body couldn't take so much overworking and I was just being an asshole yeah I know. Tell me something I don't know. But I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry, okay?" He finished his little speech quickly but was absolutely sincere. My mouth agape, I closed it dryly and nodded dumbly.

"It's…okay. I'll just get better and become a better worker. So don't trip to much about it. "I said slowly. His face lightened up slightly and I smiled, he seemed shocked and turned away quickly. I wondered why he would do something like that.

We walked the elevator to his car, a Black and orange Hummer H3. I jaw dropped without knowing it and Raven jokingly pushed my jaw back up and rolled his eyes. I pouted at him.

"You have a Hummer…?" I said dumbly, _no shit he has a Hummer dumbass! _He stared at me amused and chuckled softly, for some odd reason I felt my knees buckle under the base of his voice. I tried to hide it as much as I could, I was to proud to show any sort of weakness to anyone.

"Uh yeah it's right in front of you Smarty." He drew out sarcastically. I threw him a dirty look and he laughed at me. I just shook my head and opened the passenger door hopping in. I almost fell asleep at the comfort of the seats. The car still smelled new. I took a long breath taking in the scent of it. Love that new car smell.

He hopped into the Driver's seat and revved up the engine. I leaned against the window staring outside. Shivering at the coldness of the window, but it's to be expected since Its Mid November. I was waiting for some snow desperately but only a little has fallen starting this month.

"Oh right, Aisha, I'm going to need you to begin making plans for the Christmas party for the company, I know your sick but it IS coming up and Head secretary is responsible for that job." Raven had paused slightly after saying 'Head Secretary' and cleared his throat. I threw him a knowing glare and he turned the opposite way whistling.

"The CEO is responsible for that isn't HE?" I said viciously. He visibly tensed and swallowed thickly. I could see through that lie. What does he take me for! Jerk!

"Uhm, Yes?" He smiled nervously at me and I growled. Always putting his work on me, god damn lazy boss.

"Your one lazy ass boss," I leaned back against the window and pouted as the buildings came into view and faded just as quickly. "I might as well run the company!" I threw my arms up for added drastic effects and he laughed.

"Maybe you will Aisha," He said sighing, almost hopelessly. I stared him through peripheral vision questioningly. What does he mean by that?

"What's higher than CEO?" I said almost daringly, if he was pulling my hair I would be VERY Pissed, if anyone deserved to run this damn company it would be ME! I feel sorry for the last head secretary, probably had a nervous-breakdown.

"Well," he cleared his throat and I raised a eyebrow. "You could become wife of the CEO." He turned to me and smirked and my face twisted up with confusion, my eyebrow twitching and my mouth open with nothing to say. _There was no way… _

I turned away leaving the quote on quote 'question' hanging in the air to be unanswered for now. It almost seemed like a proposal, but Raven couldn't feel that way about me right? There isn't any way he could. Not that jerk.

* * *

We arrived in front of my house and I didn't waste any time getting out of the passenger seat, I heard the driver's seat open. I peaked into the window to see Raven gone, where'd he go?

I felt someone turn me around and pin me against the car, I looked up sharply to see Raven staring intensely at me, I looked confused, then shock came over as I felt warm lips pressed against my cold ones. My eyes widened, but for some reason I couldn't force him off me. I put my hands on his chest in a effort to push him off but he leaned into it pressing us closer.

Eventually when he came up for air, he panted and stared down at me, my cheeks flushed from that heated kiss he gave me and I stared wide-eyed back at him. Still confused and shocked.

"You're adorable you know that?" He said seductively as he leaned down by my ear, in a husky voice. My body shivered in pleasure as if someone had touched me. I stared at him before pushing him off after my body finally became lively again.

"W-What'd ya do that for!" I said putting a arm up to cover up from maybe another intruding kiss, not that I would mind it much. I didn't want it but my damn body did! It really did and I was losing control in the battle inside me.

"Couldn't help myself." He chuckled walking over casually as if nothing happened back to the driver's seat. Oh for the love of El this angered me beyond belief! I couldn't stand that guy.

"That's sexual harassment!" I spat out walking furiously to my front door, I stopped once I had gotten to the other side of the car and stood up straight, "Miyano, Thanks for the ride home, Appreciate it." I mumbled the last two words but he only smiled and I scowled at him.

"Just call me Raven, I prefer it that way, between us." My body stiffened. What did he mean between _us? _This is sounding like a Love story, and I was the main character. Well I hope all goes Honey and Peaches for me.

"Alright." I walked slowly to my front door and turned around seeing him drive off and I walked inside my house throwing myself onto the couch and turning on my flat screen to the 9 o' clock news. Jeez I was working hard overtime today.

I picked up my Cell phone and pressed Eve's number. _Speed Dial for the win.._ I thought to myself and giggled slightly. _Girl I gotta go! Finished with the Show! If ya wanna Fuck me I won't say no~!_

_Eve….What the hell is with your ringtone…?_

"Aisha Babe, Whatcha callin' me about around this hour hmmm?" She drawled out questioning me, I laughed nervously at her almost hostile tone. She must've been tired.

"Question 1, What the hell is with your ringtone?"

"I love it! I can't get the song out of my head! Its so addicting see!" Eve went on singing the song and I almost died of laughter, she's a great singer but she was IMPERSONATING the song more so.

"Oh my god, Eve your gonna kill me!"

"AH! My heart! Aisha your making my heart ache!" Eve whined out.

"I'm kidding drama queen." I rolled my eyes.

"That's right I AM the Queen!" I could hear her smugness I had to keep from snorting.

"Anyways, you know Jackass my boss right?" I said almost secretly as if he was listening onto our conversation.

"You never give me a chance to forget." I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, I wasn't feeling to hot. So he offered me a ride home. He apologized," Eve went into a shrieking frenzy as I said that, I would've had the same reaction if not trying to act civil. "calm down woman, anyways, I was as shocked as you are, and now we're in the car. We get into a little debate yadayadayada saying that I should run the company." Eve said a 'Mhm' on the other end. "then he said there is one way, of course I'm confused like what's higher OTHER than CEO from Head secretary? I'm right under him ya know."

"Innuendo" Eve coughed out.

"Be quiet!" I bit back laughter but some escaped and she laughed too. "Then he says, You can become the wife of the CEO, and then he smirked at me, I was having a WTF moment for the longest time."

Eve squealed on the other end and I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "OHMAIGAWD HE LIKES YOU AISHA~" She sang out and I broke out in laughter.

"Im-Pos-si-bru~" I drawled out for her. "No way can he like me." I pouted and she let out almost a ghetto Mhm~ on her end.

"He apologized to you, and I bet he meant it." My no response answered her question. "he offered you a ride home, and literally gave you a engagement for a engagement!" She squealed out again.

"Oh and uhm," I began sweating a bit, I always told Eve everything, this girl is like a therapist.

"Uhm what Aisha? What aren't you telling me?" She question furiously I stiffened at how eager she sounded.

"When I got out the car he pinned me to it and kissed me." I rushed out a blush forming on my face as the memories came back in. It sounded as the phone dropped on her in before I heard squealing and several 'Ohmaigawds' on the other end and I laughed.

"HE IS SO TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AISHA!" She shouted and I thought about it for a second, was it possible?

"I think it's just a crush maybe, or he's just toying with me, I don't believe that he actually does. Seems just crazy, plus, HE'S MY BOSS!" I shouted the last sentence hysterically and she laughed.

"Oooo~ a Hot forbidden love between the cute secretary and sexy CEO boss man. Ah~ this is better than a Soap Opera!" I could hear Eve throw herself back on what sounded like a couch or bed.

"Never gonna happen Eve, I'm telling you! It's not real~!" I playfully drawled out and she giggled more.

"SHE DENIES IT! Adorable!" That adjective rang in my ears as the memory of Raven saying it to me played back, I couldn't stop the blush from coming to my cheeks.

"Whatever Eve, I'll sleep on it deal?" I said tiredly, I was getting REAL sleepy. I might sleep on the couch tonight, hell may not even show up tomorrow.

"Kay~! You better tell me more on it missy!" She shouted and I laughed, then I remembered something.

"Alright, alright! Oh! Eve! There's a Christmas party for the company I have to plan, one of the guys from the department on my floor probably could use a date, He's a close friend of mines and a REALLY nice guy, would you be his date to the party? Pleaase~!" I practically begged after stating.

"What's his name and how does he look?" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Elsword Suzumura," I stated slowly.

"Oooo~! Sounds Exotic." She said while cooing. I rolled my eyes.

"He has Red hair, Red eyes, About 2 inches taller than you, Lean body, muscular and incredibly strong, a comedian if I do say so myself and quite courageous and fun to be around in my opinion." I counted all the characteristics on my finger as a list.

"Sure, I'll go with him. You better not be lying or I swear I'll kill ya!" She said like a crazy lady would, I laughed.

"You couldn't if your life depended on it woman." I joked with another roll of my eyes as she whined.

"Your right! Sorry for lying hun! Anyways I'll talk to ya later! Jana!" She hung up and I smiled as I turned my phone off at it. I always cared about that crazy girl Eve, and I could tell Elsword would be surprised by her, but she would like him and I knew she'll fall in love with him, He's that type of guy.

I threw most of my clothes off except for my Lavender blouse and panties. Scattering them across the floor to pick up tomorrow, I grabbed a blanket and pillow laying back on the couch watching the weather reports.

Raven still on my mind and that kissed we shared, what Eve said, though slightly crazy, seemed mostly true, I could believe it, but I didn't want to and I didn't WANT it to happen. I was honestly a bit scared and worried. What type of awkward situation would it be in the office if the Head Secretary and CEO fell in love with each other and still worked together?

_Very Hot and interesting. _

I shook my head of those thoughts and slowly drifted off to sleep. My dreams being filled with intense golden eyes piercing through my causing my heart to race uncontrollably and what interested me so much was the fact that…

_I didn't want to pull away… _I wanted the touch, I wanted the feel, I wanted _him. _Where these feelings had sprouted I had no honest clue. But I would have to figure out the start, and why I feel this way, maybe if he does have feelings for me, I would return them back to him. But for now all I could hope to do was wait. Wait for the answer to come to me, on its own.

It may be slow but if it was really true, it'll be worth the wait, though he is a all out jackass most of the time, he does have a soft and nice side to him that cares about me apparently. What was so special about me that made this come out? Why was I so important to him? What makes me special from someone… like Rena supposedly? It doesn't make any sense to me but,

_I'll just have to wait and see won't I?_

* * *

**Miharu: CUT!**

**Aisha: Aw why you end it right there you teaser?**

**Miharu: Best way to end chapters right?**

**Eve: True but its annoying**

**Elsword: Eve is so lively here, apparently me and her are going to be going out?**

**Miharu: Yeppers! That poll I had on my page, Would you believe Elsword x Eve was the TOP COUPLE for votes. I'm still not done but that pairing has the highest percentage right now.**

**Raven: What's second?**

**Miharu: Raven x Aisha~ **

**Raven and Aisha: -move away from each other-**

**Miharu: AWWW! COME ON!**

**Eve: What about 3rd?**

**Miharu: Hmm...Lemme see..-actually going to check-**

**Elsword: She's seriously checking her page...**

**Miharu: 3rd is Eve x Chung! Eve gets all~! The boys! Except for Raven. No votes for that.**

**Rena and Aisha: -bites back laughter-**

**Miharu: 4th so Far is Raven x Rena... 5th being CHUNG x RENA?! OHMAIGAWD! **

**Rena: WAIT WHAT?! -snatches poll paperwork- -scans it fast before fainting-**

**Chung: What's wrong with Rena? -catches paper she dropped and reads it- -faints-**

**Miharu:...Well thats one way to end it. 6th Place is Yaoi and/or Yuri Pairings.**

**Elsword: Imaginative people out there huh?**

**Miharu: You know your amongst the most popular in Yaoi pairings right Els?**

**Elsword: -spittake- WHAT?!**

**Everyone else but Elsword: Mhm~**

**Elsword: Fuck my love life...anyways Review please! **


	3. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**Miharu: Here with ANOTHER long CHapter! Wooty Wooty WOOT!**

**Elsword: Who still does that?**

**Miharu: Hell I dunno.**

**Aisha: ANYWAYS! Back to topic before we get off it.**

**Miharu: Oh yeah~! Eve x Elsword and Raven x Aisha are at a Tie for FIRST PLACE!**

**Eve Elsword Raven and Aisha: WOOO~!**

**Miharu: Eve x Chung coming in 2nd...Raven x Rena and Chung x Rena coming in 3rd with a Tie o.o **

**Rena: Wow Really? Thought people would lean more to me being with Raven..**

**Raven: Nope I love Aisha -grabs her and hugs-**

**Miharu: Awww! -takes picture- **

**Aisha: -blushes- **

**Miharu: Oh Also, ELSWORD x AISHA IS IN 4TH OMG! Wow my couple got shatter. and the Yaoi and Yuri pairings is tied with that. So people really approve of Raven x Aisha, cause on the poll that actually comes first o.o;**

**Everyone Else but Raven and Aisha: Daaaaaaammmmn~!**

**Raven and Aisha: -whistle looking the opposite direction**

* * *

_**Chapter:** **Roses are Red,**_

_** Violets are Blue,**_

_ **Chivalry is Dead...**_

_ **But You're Still Kind of Cute~!**_

* * *

_Oh no! Crap!_ I ran off the City bus and made a mad dash in this freezing cold air while wearing these white knee-sleeved heel boots trying to catch the next one at the intersection. I ran in the middle of traffic evading cars and jumping over a few and made it to the other side and got on the bus.

_Which was smothering crowded…?_

Everyone was packed tight like sardines trying to fit on the bus. I clutched my lavender overcoat tightly as I felt a harsh wind come from the now closing door of the bus. I held tightly to a high bar and waited while the bus drove slowly to each and every stop.

If you're wondering why I'm rushing, at the last second I had decided to go to work because I felt well enough, but because I had thought I wasn't going the night before, I overslept! Now I had to rush take a shower and I didn't even have time to stop for breakfast before I saw my bus coming.

I had to start preparations for the Christmas party NOW! Even though I was sick I had to force myself to get this work done at least. We get a break afterwards anyways. I should be able to last 3 weeks. I hope, come on body don't fail me now.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the bus as I watched the clock intensely. I had 5 minutes left. I saw the load of traffic ahead and it just enraged me. _Oh my god fuck it._ I got off the bus right there and made a mad dash for the entire block to my building and rushed in the door.

Of course to my luck the elevator was _**broken. **_I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't hear the end of it if Raven saw that I had even came in a minute late. I rushed to the stairs and started running up the stairs skipping two steps at a time rushing to the 30th floor.

By the time I reached the floor, I was panting and my lungs hurt, every time my heart beat a throbbing pain shuddered through my body. I forced my body to push the door open with both of my hands and everyone in the office looked at me questionably. I looked to the side to see Raven, coming out of the supposedly _**broken elevator. **_

He waved the signed teasingly in the air and smirked at me. I scowled at him. I couldn't believe he would do something like that! How cruel, I had to rush up 30 flights of stairs to get here on t-

OH CRAP THE SIGN IN!

I rush to sign in and It was 8 o'clock on the dot by the time I got my card in. Thank goodness. I walked to my desk sluggishly and fell onto my couch cuddling it like was my bed. God I was sore already from all that running, I feel like a track star.

I heard my office door open but I didn't bother to sit up.

"Who is it…" I muffled into the pillow of my couch. I just heard a husky chuckle and my body stiffened, then I began growling, I sat up slowly trying to withstand the pain in my body but I couldn't help but wince. I sat up and leaned against the back of my couch. I took off my overcoat slowly and laid it on the arm rest.

"Whaddya want…" I said tiredly as I turned my head over so I could see Raven, who was slowly walking over to me in a trance in what in seemed.

"Raven what is it?" I questioned him angrily. He didn't respond. He sat on the couch next to me and reached his hand over to my blouse, my face blew up in a red color and my heartbeat sped up rapidly. I could barely even move! Is this what that dream was about?!

"R-Raven what are you doing?" I questioned him my voice faltering and becoming quiet. I stared at his eyes as he seemed concentrated on what he was doing.

"Your blouse was about to fall off your shoulder…" He spoke quietly and pulled up my blouse so it didn't fall off. I stared at him curiously for his nice gesture. That was nice of him to do, It would've been embarrassing for me to walk out casually with my blouse sliding down.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat and turned away blushing. Okay now I really eyed him oddly. Raven blushing? Am I hallucinating or something? Though he did look pretty cute with that blush on his face…WAIT WHAT?! I shook my head of those thoughts.

"Your breasts popped out of your bra..." He said barely above a whisper.**(A/N: This happens to me ALL THE TIME! D) **I barely even heard him but I just put my hand in my shirt readjusting my bra. He eyed me curiously and I looked at him the same way.

"What?" I asked the curious look in his eyes was adorable and it made me want to laugh. He just opened his mouth slightly and I smiled a bit.

"You just did that in front of me?" He asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes; Raven must've not been around a lot of girls in the past.

"That happens to girls a lot. We can't go and hide every time it happens now can we?" I said smirking. He just sighed and laughed quietly my knees felt weak for a second. I sat back on the couch to relax and crossed my legs.

"Your hair is a mess Aisha" Raven brought a hand up to his mouth to try and quiet his laughter as he stared at me. I pouted at him. How dare he say something like that!

"Well, if it wasn't for SOMEONE putting a fake Out of order sign on the elevator it wouldn't be like this!" I stared at him knowingly and he laughed again.

"Aww but it was fun seeing you run up the stairs. Lord I didn't know you could run so fast in heels and a tight pencil skirt Aisha." He said with a roll of his eyes. I blushed and he laughed louder.

"You was watching me run up the stairs?! HENTAI!" I jumped up to smack him but he dodged with ease and stuck a tongue out at me.

"I'll snatch that tongue out of your mouth Raven!" I shouted at him and I charged at him again but he dodged once more and made a dash for the door. Me being so angry I ran after him. Everyone in the office watched amused as Me and Raven chased each other throughout the office.

Somehow later I had ended up in Raven's office on his couch trying to catch my breath again. How did I get I here…I must've chased him in here then. Ugh, stupid anger of mines makes me blind to what I do.

I looked up to see Raven closing the door and walking over to the couch, sitting next to me he rubbed my head lightly, I felt like purring like a cat. I laid back into his lap and relaxed. For some reason this felt so…Right? I couldn't explain it. But it felt right to be in his lap.

"You like getting your head rubbed huh Aisha?" He said slyly. I just nodded and smiled widely like an idiot leaning into the touch, it felt so nice and, light, un-harming and soft. I enjoyed it and laid there for god knows how long.

"So Raven, why'd ya come in my office anyways..?" I asked curiously looking up at him. He blushed slightly and I smiled, apparently he does like me, how adorable.

"Actually," He said putting a finger up to his chin thoughtfully; I rolled my eyes "I was going to mention that you're going to be my date to the Christmas party Aisha." He finished with a smirked on his face. I blushed furiously at the thought. Being Raven's date? Why am I acting like a love sick girl, I don't like him…Do I? _Stop denying Aisha you know you do. _I admitted defeat to my thoughts. I knew it was true now. My reactions didn't lie.

"You're not giving me a choice are you?" I said smirking back and he almost looked shocked at my daring expression but still stared at me intently.

"Why of course not." He said with a roll of his eyes. I scoffed.

"Wow ain't you charmin'? Roses are red, Violets are blue, _**Chivalry **_is dead," I said putting emphasis on Chivalry and he just smiled sarcastically at me. I reached up and poked his nose. "But you're still kind of cute."

Raven blushed so hard his tan skin looked almost pink. It was so cute messing with him! I love his reactions! Maybe I'll do it more; oh boy this is going to be fun.

"Aisha?" He looked at me questionably and I just smiled brightly. He smiled back at me. Before I knew it my body began moving on its own and began leaning forward to him, he did the same. Soon our lips touched and we were sharing a heated kiss. He pulled me closer putting his hand on the small of my back. I didn't pull away until we both needed air. We both panted staring at each other.

"Did we just..." I started stupidly he smirked at me and nodded. "Kiss?" He finished for me. I laughed and he kissed me on my forehead. I pouted. He lifted me up to my feet, surprising me with his strength and patted my butt causing me to go forward a bit.

"Go back to work, we'll talk later." He said calmly but happily. I smiled and nodded back. I walked out of the office smiling, widely. I couldn't believe that had happened, and fact of the matter I had really enjoyed it is what actually scared me slightly. But I loved it regardless.

"Boy what did you two do have sex in the office? You have a grin on your face like you did." Rena said slyly with a smirk planted on her lips. She waggled her eyebrows and I exploded with laughter. I put a hand on her desk to keep myself from falling over.

"No! We didn't! I promise you we didn't!" I pleaded trying to defend myself before some sort of romantic rumor spreads around the office about the Head Secretary and CEO having a love affair, IN THE OFFICE.

"Then why such a wide grin?" She said accusingly. I rolled my eyes and sat on her desk and crossed my arms over my chest huffing.

"He asked me out to the Christmas Party dance." I said thoughtfully putting a finger to my chin debating whether or not I should tell Rena that he had not even given me a choice in the first place anyways.

"And you said yes? My, my, Aisha and I thought you hated Miyano." She said slyly. I blushed furiously. I shook my head trying to cool off but it was useless.

"It's not like that! Raven really is a nice guy ya know!" I realized I had said his name and covered my mouth quickly but Rena being the love interrogator she is caught it.

"Already on first name basis! How cute!" She said putting both of her hands to her face for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Ah…I still need to find a date for the Christmas Party," Rena said thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow. Someone that looks sexy like her should be able to get a date no problem.

"Rena, you of all people shouldn't have a problem with finding someone to go to the Party with. So, what gives?" I tilted my head in confusion and she smiled at me. "That is true, not being conceited or anything. But I want someone APPROPRIATE to bring, and I just haven't seen anyone like that yet." She sighed leaning back and crossing her arms.

Someone then popped to my head and I snapped my fingers. She eyed me questionably and I smiled. "I know someone who you may like, pretty famous too~!" I sang out for her and her eyes lightened up. Almost like an eager child and I laughed.

"What's his name Aisha? Come on tell me!" She said excitement in her eyes that seemed to sparkle. I laughed again.

"His name is Chung Seiker," I paused waiting for the squeal. She looked at me blinking almost a million times a second. Then her mouth opened trying to say something and her lip quivered violently and I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

"OHMAIGAWD YOU MEAN THE CUTE BOY LOLITA 5th YEAR RUNNING CHUNG SEIKER!" She nearly shouted and I covered my ears and nodded ferociously. She leaped over the desk and tackled me into a hug and I laughed as she said so many 'thank you' phrases my head began to spin.

"I've know him since he was 6 years old, I'm pretty sure Cute boy Ryou won't mind dating Miss Hot and Sexy of the office now." She blushed and I smirked at her. She hugged me tightly once more before getting off me.

"I can't believe your childhood friends with Chung Seiker. That's amazing!" I nodded triumphantly and she rolled her eyes. I got off the floor and brushed off imaginary dust from my shoulders.

"I'm the best I know." She snorted and I laughed. "Oh yeah that's right. Where's Elsword I got to tell that Red-head something." I spoke looking around trying to spot his red hair.

"Said Red-head is behind you Kugimiya." I turned around sharply and saw Elsword grinning at me brightly and I smiled. He always had a expression that shone happiness on your day.

"I got you a date for the Christmas Party Els!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. He raised an eyebrow at me and I tilted my head. "You thought I couldn't get one myself Aisha?" He said sounding hurt. I shook my head and smiled.

"Just wanted to make sure you had an APPROPRIATE date for the party, I've seen how much you get rushed by girls, and guys." He face palmed and shook his head embarrassed. "Please don't remind me about the guys." He pleaded and I laughed nervously.

"Anyways, my best friend is going to be your date!" I jumped up and cheered and his eyes widened in shock. It was sort of cute to see him like that. I smiled broadly.

"Eve Mamiko? Isn't she a super model?" He said his jaw nearly dropping and I nodded and Rena just smiled amusedly ready to laugh. His reaction was really priceless.

"I…I...AISHA I LOVE YOU!" Elsword tackled me to the floor and hugged me tightly almost cuddling me and I laughed and Rena doubled over laughing clutching her stomach tightly. Elsword kept saying thank you repeatedly just as Rena had and it was a good moment.

He climbed off me and bounced on his toes like a hyper child. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I got up.

"So when can I meet her!" He said excitedly and I flipped open my phone. 6 Hours had passed already! I hadn't even gotten any work done! Damn I'll just have to work on the weekend.

"We have one more hour left here, I'll call her and tell her to meet us Downtown at the central park. I'll be with you guys, and dress nice for her would ya? She's excited to meet you actually?" Elsword looked like he was going to die a happy man and I almost blew up trying to not die from his expression.

I dialed Eve's number, listening to her ringtone and just laughed. Her ringtone was just funny to me I don't know why.

"'sup Aisha!" She said cheerfully and I relaxed at her voice. Always nice hearing it.

"Your future date Elsword is excited to meet you~!" I sang Elsword scowled at me and made a leap but I dodged gracefully

"AISHA GIMME DAT PHONE!" He shouted playfully and I laughed.

"Oh~ I love his voice Aisha, I'll love him!" I had put Eve on speaker before she said that and waved the phone in front of Elsword for him to hear and he blushed a harsh tone of red and cleared his throat.

I took her off speaker and turned the other way.

"I was wondering if you'll like to meet him later on today. He wants to of course but I need to make sure you're ready. Central park downtown at 7 o'clock how about it?" I asked hopefully. Tonight would be good since its Friday.

"Of course hun, I'll be ready. I so can't wait to meet him he sounds hot!" She said that so loud Elsword heard her and he shied away in a corner and I made an 'Aww' at his reaction. I didn't know he could be so shy it was cute.

"Alright then Eva, See ya at 7! Mwha!" I hung up and smiled. He looked up at me questionably and raised an eyebrow.

"Eva? I thought it was Eve?" He said pouting. I rolled my eyes. "It is Eve; she likes being called Eva though. I like it too, sounds more exotic don't ya think?" I walked off and he looked thoughtful, I snorted. He was actually thinking about it. Dummy.

I dialed Chung's number on my phone. I hadn't talked to Mr. Lolita in a long time actually. I hope he wouldn't be upset.

"Hello?" Came the shy voice of him, I smiled, he always has been so quiet and shy since he was a child. I'm glad he didn't lose that part of his personality.

"Hey Chung, I got a favor to ask of you~!" I heard a groan come from his side and I bit back a laugh, he always sounded so darn cute it could kill you! God I love this boy!

"What is it?" He said patiently as if he was holding back a yell.

"I need you to be a date for a good friend of mines. My company is having a Christmas Party and, I just want someone appropriate to go with her, not someone who'll just stare at her like some pervert." I said truthfully he made a sound that let me know he was shocked.

"What is she some hot supermodel or something? By the way you say it; it makes her sound like guys wait in line just to get a good look at her." He said almost confused and I couldn't get over how he seemed. Rena would surely fall for him, if she hadn't already.

"Sort of like that yeah, except she's just a secretary, one of the top ones here so I just need you to be her date. She's a nice woman, please Chung?" I begged and he laughed nervously.

"Alright, Alright. Give me her number and I'll call her later. Next time call me for a friendly conversation and not a favor! You made me sad…" My heart broke as his sobs. I pleaded and said many apologies just to be awarded with boisterous laughter on his end.

"AHA TRICKED YOU! I can't believe you fell for my fake crying!" He said between laughs. I fumed but couldn't keep the smile off my face, damn him and being so cute and sweet. But also devious.

"Whateva~!" I said with the strongest Brooklyn accent and he laughed harder. I shook my head. "I'll call you when I can Chung. Jana!"

"Bye Aisha!" He hung up and I put my cell away.

I walked around the office until it was time to go. I was to tired that day to work anyways. I shouldn't have come, but I needed to get that information out anyways.

"Aisha time to go!" Raven shouted at me from his car. I ran towards him smiling and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised at first but hugged me back. We both hopped in the car. We we're more comfortable with one another and that made me Happy.

Who would've known I'd actually begin to like Raven this way? For the longest he I thought of him as a inconsiderate asshole, but now earlier today I had just flirted with him and shared a kiss with him willingly. Raven, he bothered me since day 1. Since I've been here, has he liked me this entire time but hid it with just pranking and annoying me?

It's like Kindergarten flirting for crying out loud. How cute. I put a hand to my head and rubbed my sides, then I remembered during when I was chasing Raven, to taunt me once, he had pulled my ponytails.

_Isn't that a major factor in Kindergarten Flirting?_I smirked.

_**Raven, you're way to sly. **_

* * *

**Miharu: That's a Wrap!**

**Aisha: You made Chung and Rena a couple?**

**Miharu: Yep Yep!**

**Rena: Wow...**

**Miharu: What it fits? Your hot and he's ohmaigawdlieksoadorable**

**Rena: I don't speak fangirl .**

**Miharu: OUCH! Rena!**

**Rena: What I don't o.o**

**Miharu: Anyways! Yes Chung is going to be in now and him and Rena are going to be a couple yay!**

**Eve: I can't wait to meet Elsword. -glares-**

**Elsword: -blushes and fidgets- **

**All the girls except Eve: ADORABLE!**

**Elsword: S-S-SHUT UP!**

**Chung: -sigh- Anyways since I am the only sane one here, Please Review!**


	4. I'll be by your side, Always

**Miharu: Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up! As some of you know I've been working on another story of mine!**

**Raven: I told you to get back to it Remember...**

**Miharu: Oh yeah...Thanks Rae!**

**Rena: Aww Cute! Nickname**

**Miharu: S-shut up..**

**Rena: Denial! CUTE~!**

**Miharu -sighs in defeat-**

**Aisha: So what's with this chapter?**

**Miharu: Nothing o.o But I decided to add in some extra to the factor of your actual class ya know?**

**Eve: I meet Elsword in this Chapter~!**

**Elsword: Yup. -hugs Eve from behind-**

**Eve: -giggles- Els...**

**Miharu: C-cute...anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'll be by your side, Always...**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

I sat in Raven's car while he drove through the peaceful night; I looked up at the Full moon. I smiled, what a gorgeous sight, my heart fluttered in a burst of energy and power as I gazed up at it. It made me gasp and Raven turned to me eyeing me in curiosity once he came to a Stop light.

"Aisha you okay? Not getting car sick are you?" Raven said amusingly, I rolled my eyes, I didn't get sick before why would I be sick now. Stupid Boss how'd he become CEO of a major company I would NEVER know.

"I'm fine, just…" I gazed at the moon again and he followed my eye's gaze, he smiled at the moon but still seemed slightly curious of how it could've made me gasp like I did, I was actually slightly curious too, what was that burst of energy?

"It is beautiful, but something is wrong isn't it? You wouldn't gasp like **that** just because of how the Moon looked today." Jeez he was quick to analyze situations; I might as well tell him what's up.

"I felt a surge of power in my heart when I looked at it," I said in almost fading like voice, I was trapped by the light of the moon, I felt like I had some sort of connection to it. It was really weird how drawn I felt to it.

"Power? You're joking right?" he looked at me but it wasn't amusement in his eyes but straight curiosity, I simply shook my head to let him know I was clearly serious. He unlocked the car door and got out of the car and opened my door gesturing me to come out too.

"What's wrong Raven?" I looked up at him dumbfounded and he stared at me for awhile, he was staring in my eyes like I had grown a second head. What was wrong?

"Raven what's wrong?" I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him out of what seemed like a trance, he shook his head in disagreement letting me know he was still connected to this world.

"Your eyes are glowing a bright violet. It's just a tad weird." I raised a eyebrow in curiosity and he gestured me to look up at the moon again. I did so and a Power enveloped my body, I stood embraced by its glow and I felt my hair blowing around me, something was beginning to come out of my back, I felt myself rise slightly from the ground but then touch the ground quickly afterwards, I snapped out my trance.

"What….The hell just happened to me?" I looked at my hands and I glanced over my shoulder and almost fainted. I had wings! Bright purple wings! They seemed like a Fairy's wings in my opinion. The one's you would see in those magic games or animes.

"I have no idea, get in the car! If anyone sees you they may want to put you in the government's hands." I nodded quickly understanding and quickly hopped in Raven's car and some sort of magical dust left a trail behind me. The car glowed somewhat and I face palmed. Oh yeah this would be easy to hide me, especially when I'm radiating in fucking Magical and Fairy power!

"Aisha your making my car glow…" Raven said slightly amused, he hit the accelerator so hard I flew back in my seat and I swore I saw the speed meter hit over 70 miles per hour. It wasn't like I didn't know we were in a hurry. I didn't want to die just yet!

We arrived at my house in seconds and he grabbed me quickly and slamming his car doors shut and rushed up my doorsteps and I opened the door quickly letting both of us in. He shut the door with his foot and set me on the couch and then stared down on me with a knowing look. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that Raven?" He sighed and sat next to me, he touched my wings and I felt them twitch slightly under his touch and he caressed them softly not to hurt me. I could actually feel these wings? My lord this was actually happening.

"What are you…?" He said almost slipping out of his mind way, I looked to the side not wanting to meet his eyes, I didn't even know what I was, this was the first time I could remember this happening. Was I born with this and it was just now showing?

"I don't know…Raven, I gotta meet Elsword Rena and my Best Friend downtown in a few so let me get dressed okay?" I got up brushing him away not even waiting for his answer and went into my bathroom; I turned on the hot water getting ready to take a shower. I thought deeply trying to remember some ounce of my past that may have been related to this. But nothing came to mind, man I was getting no where.

I peeled off my clothes and almost growled in irritation at the situation. I just realized something as I began showering, Raven was here in my house, downstairs, waiting for me to come down, what if he had to use the bathroom? It was only one…_SHIT!_

I scrubbed as if I was trying to get tar off my skin and jumped out the shower, drying off and lotioning up as fast I could, brushing my teeth and re-doing my hair. I went into my bedroom and locked and shut the door, I let out a held breathed and sighed.

"Aisha don't be so dense next time…" I spoke to myself and looked in my dresser mirror, my wings still there faintly but fading away, I sighed in relief as I noticed this, at least they wouldn't freak out from this.

I looked into my closet browsing my outfits and picking what to wear. I finally decided on putting on a dark purple dress that was knee-length, white lace decorating on the sides occasionally strapless and fit loosely and sleeves began on my forearms panning out around my hands and I put on white fingerless gloves, I pulled on white socks that came to the top of my thighs and ended with purple lace, the same purple lace decorating the sides, I put on purple dress shoes that buckled around my feet nicely. I put on a bust cut white jean jacket and buttoned it up half way. I put on a headband that had purple flowers on each end on top of my head and let my hair flow down gracefully. I looked in the mirror and did a twirl, I smiled and nodded assuring it was a perfect outfit.

I skipped down the hallway towards the living room ready to head out, it was rounding 6 o' clock and it took a while to get downtown so I didn't want to waste anytime, I always liked being early anyways so I wasn't rushing.

"Wow, Aisha you look amazing…" Raven said and immediately closed his mouth, I guessed that wasn't supposed to slip out his mind; I smiled and rolled my eyes as I kept a hand on the door handle.

"I'm going now, see ya later Raven Jana!" I was about to rush out the door but a hand clasped my arm and I looked back curious. Raven stared at me with pleadingly eyes and I tilted my head.

"Can I come with you if that's alright?" He wanted to come with me? Well, it could sort of be a double date…Something sort of like that, but me and Raven didn't have feelings for each other, we just kissed in the office, Yeah that didn't mean a damn thing.

"Uh sure, might as well take your car then." He nodded and smiled softly, he walked ahead of me and I followed with a bounce in my step, I felt incredibly happy for some reason. I swayed my hair and twirled around occasionally. Why was I so happy?

Raven turned and eyed me with an amused smile and I just smiled back cheerfully and skipped past him while I jumped into the passenger seat of his car and he hopped in with a roll of his eyes and started his engine.

"Central Park!" I point ahead grinning broadly and he gave me a salute with a 'Yes Ma'm' and hit the accelerator driving at a decent speed towards the downtown area, hitting the highway along the way, the drive almost made me sleepy because of how smooth the ride was on the highway.

It was hitting 6:50 by the time the park came into view and I swayed my legs back and forth happily eager to get out and move, I was just cheerful this night and I didn't have a clue why. But it felt amazing to be this happy that's all I could say.

Once we parked on the block of the park I hopped out of the car closing the door, I spun around several times until I reached the grass, not even dizzy doing a ballerina balance as a certain rhythm played in my head that kept me moving gracefully with the night wind, I turned around with a 180 and clasped my hands in front of me smiling at Raven and bowed. I turned around quickly and headed towards the fountain at the center of the park, I had caught a sight of Raven's blush and smiled bigger, I leaned forward on one foot as to fall but immediately spun upright and skipped the rest of the way.

I sat on the fountain ledge and gazed at the moon more and I felt the power surge through me once more, but I didn't take reaction this time, thank the gods for that.

I felt lips against me for a quick second and I immediately recognized the feel right away and grinned like an idiot. I opened my eyes to be met with Eve's large golden ones. I hugged her tightly and she laughed. Yeah sometimes me and Eve would kiss each other as a greeting. But hell we've been friends since practically birth! Call us sisters almost.

"Eva-Chan~ Elsword might get the wrong idea~ you're gonna go out with him remember?" I said with a sly smirk and she pouted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. She clasped her hands in front of her face cheerfully and smiled.

"Don't worry he won't find out~!" She sent me a sly wink and I gasped in horror, jokingly of course. "Eva-Chan~! You're so dirty!" She laughed darkly and we both gave a high five. Raven was watching the whole situation with a dumbfounded and blush on his face from how close we were.

"Aisha-Chan who is that?" Eve pointed over cutely at Raven and I smiled awkwardly I forgot she never even met Raven, but she had surely heard all I had on my mind about him. I would tell Eve everything so, even though she may send him in the hospital in the next few seconds.

"That's erm, my boss, he dropped me off here." I rubbed the back of my nervously waiting for her to respond, but it never came, I looked up curiously, but I shouldn't have. Eve was radiating with dark energy, her hair was blowing up as if there was a breeze coming from under her and she was shaking in anger with her hands stiffened ready to aim. A Black aura was emitting and showing on her, which showed sharply against her white outfit appearance. She walked over to Raven quickly and raised her hand. _Oh god…_

**SMACK! **

**THUD!**

Those were the only sounds I heard, when I opened my eyes, Raven was on the ground, disorientated from the devastating slap Eve just gave him. She brushed her hands together as if trying to get dust off her hands and walked back to me looking over her shoulder once in disgust at him.

"Serves him right, You hurt my Aisha-Chan EVER again I will kill you without hesitation you vermin!" She spat at him and sat next to me crossing her legs, I did a anime-sweat drop as I stared at Raven still on the ground trying to collect his self from the brutal strike he had just taken.

"Eve your slaps are god like…Thank the Gods that I have not received one from you." I said with a relieved sigh and she gave me a saddened expression. "Aisha-Chan if I ever hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I smiled brightly at her and gave her a crushing hug. She returned it with no problem.

When we broke apart we was met with Elsword staring down at us waiting patiently for us to finish while crossing his arms looking the other direction with a bored expression, Oh so he's going to act all cool now since he's in front of Eve. How cute he really wants to impress her.

Elsword was wearing a black leather long sleeved jacket that caped out at the end slightly and a black V-cut like tank top that exposed the top part of his chest with baggy jeans with several buckles on them, majorly white but occasional black spots. He wore regular street shoes and had the long portions of his hair tied up. He wore black fingerless gloves. Jeez, I would fall for him if he dressed like this everyday. He would be what people would call 'Smexy."

I turned to Eve and she was drooling slightly, Elsword looked down smirking and a slight seductive like look in his eyes. Oh boy this was going to be interesting. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the little bit of drool she let come out and I rolled my eyes. She snapped out her trance and blushed harshly.

She pulled my head close and moved her mouth to my ear. "Aisha I didn't know he was this hot! Why haven't you gone after him? Wait never mind I would probably go crazy if you did. Arigatou for saving him for me Aisha-Chan!" She rushed in my ear and I laughed nervously. She stood up and smiled at him.

"My name is Eve Mamiko, nice to meet you Elsword…" She stared into his Fiery red eyes and the blush was becoming harsher on her face and I wanted to giggle, Elsword kept his posture and the smirk turned into a Sly grin.

"Elsword Suzumura," he grabbed Eve's hand and bowed down slightly and kissed the top of her hand ever so gently. He had became so princely, wow no wonder so many girls, and guys fall for you Els! Just look at you!

"You look like a queen Eve; it's an honor to meet you." Oh my god, Eve is going to die of a love rush. This was the EXACT way Eve liked to be treated by a guy, and not only was he being the exact way he was dressed so good that she would've fallen for his looks already!

"Y-Y-You're…so…polite." Eve breathed out from her shock she stared at him with the upmost attention and he kept his grin. He was an all out playboy no questions at. He already knew what she liked from first glance.

He swooped down gracefully and put Eve on his back and grabbed her legs so she wouldn't fall off, she gasped from the sudden movement and held onto him automatically. I stared at him shocked from his aggressive moves.

"Shall we go?" He asked with only awaiting the confirmation of the 'Queen' she smirked at him for how he treated her like a Queen. She enjoyed that absolutely the most and that's what she desired most from a guy, and Elsword was giving it to her from the get go.

"Yes we shall." She said slyly, Elsword took off into a sprint and went into the shadows of the night carrying Eve on his back, She let out a yell of excitement and happiness and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Raven picking him up, he was just now recovering from Eve's slap, which was still brightly known on his face.

"Raven stop being lazy and get up." He growled slightly and got up begrudgingly and I rolled my eyes in amusement. I helped him up slightly. He looked at me with a look of anger and hurt. I looked away nervously putting a finger to my chin tapping it slightly. He just sighed in frustration. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along through the park.

"H-hey Raven! What are you doing?" I pulled back reluctantly but he kept pulling forward, where the hell was he taking me? Eventually I gave up and walked fast to keep up with his long strides. I sighed in frustration at Raven; he was giving me the silent treatment it seemed.

Eventually we arrived at the shore of the city where the moon glistened on the water brightly and shone brilliantly in a beautiful way that warmed my heart. I immediately fell to the ground and stared at it. I was so embraced by its beauty that I didn't feel the power surge through me again. I began pulsing, I felt my entire body pulsing like a heartbeat and I stood up.

My wings shot out immediately and I took flight with speed and soared through the sky over the ocean with a bright smile on my face, feeling the night wind and light of the moon in all of the darkness that shone brilliantly. I stopped in the middle of the air eventually and stared up at the sky, I held my arms out as to hug something, I let the moon's light pour into me and I relaxed. Letting it flow. I flew back to the shore and landing gracefully on one foot before putting my other one down.

I stared over at the sky again and felt a overwhelming joy. I spun around what felt like forever, seeing a magical world where it was warm and accepting, what seemed to be beyond Time and space, stars and endless sky everywhere.

When I stopped I was in Raven's arms. I stared into his eyes deeply with a smile embedded on my face and my eyes glowing brightly with the Moon's purifying light. I felt like I should be always be with him. What was I thinking though? Did I?

"It seems like you get some sort of special power from the Moon Aisha. That's interesting; I always knew something was different about you, you're always that shining light in the sea of darkness that I'm in, the guiding light that shows the way." I soaked in his words and my eyes widened in realization, was that it? Is that why I was so special? I'm the light in darkness…I always shine brightly in dark situations and help people in their times of need… That could be it.

"You know Raven, I think your right." I smiled and rested my head against his chest, he gasped in shock and I giggled. He was so adorable sometimes doubt his hard appearance, I gripped his long hair and brushed my fingers gently through it feeling how soft it was. I sighed. I ended up spending the night with Raven, at the lake of our town. It felt unreal though, it didn't seem real but it was.

"Aisha, can I show you something?" I looked up with curiosity, what could he possibly show me? Was he hiding something that I couldn't know about? I shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, what is it?" I said looking at him to maybe find it. But to no avail I didn't see a thing. What the hell was it?

"Don't be scared of it…" Okay now I was starting to mentally freak out, He took off his blazer and he revealed a mechanic arm, a Nasod arm, it was attached and it seemed like from where it started his original arm was already gone. What happened to him?!

"Raven what happened to you?" I spoke cautiously, he sighed and looked away in almost a shameful way, he didn't want to look at me but I grabbed his face and turned him towards me so he could be met with my eyes.

"It happened long ago, I used to be what you would call Mercenary, in a fight one time, and my arm was hacked off." I winced at the sight and the pain you would feel from having your arm cut off in a battle. "I passed out from blood lost, some Robots or something, they took me and replaced my arm with this, though at first it heavily controlled me and I caused a lot of murders… this thing is evil…I wanted to let you know this because I felt like you had a right to." I nodded and touched his arm lightly, it was actually warm and felt like it was pulsing a separate heartbeat like it had a mind of it's own.

I hugged him tightly in a reassuring way, I felt bad for him, and he had to go through something like that. I had no idea he went through something like that.

"My Fiancée had left me to ensure her own safety, we're no longer engaged because of that, but this thing ruined a thing that I would've considered the best thing that happened to me. I don't blame her for leaving though, I might've killed her, and that would've been worse." My eyes widened in shock and my heart pulsed with a sharp pain. I felt a lump in my throat that was pushing me on the verge of tears and I had to refrain from doing so.

He lost something so dear to him because of that arm, "I still remember her last words, 'Stay far away from me!' She had said to quit being a mercenary but I didn't listen…I should've listened. 'I told you should've stopped!' she continued on with it and I felt more and more hurt, 'We're now enemies…If I see you again I'll kill you!' She spat at me, my world crashed that second and I could've killed myself. She had flipped so easily I wondered if it was even love." I held onto him tightly and I struggled not to cry, she had snapped so easily, she left him alone in his time of need, sure he made a mistake but no one is perfect!

"Raven, I won't leave you, I'll stay by your side." He gave a gasp of shock and I smiled and looked up into his eyes. My eyes still beaming brightly with the purifying light of the moon, the Bright shining light in the darkness. "I won't leave you, your not alone. You understand Raven?" He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I need you Aisha, that's why I always been after you so much, I needed someone like you, but I'm afraid you may leave me." He said almost in a heartbroken voice. I rubbed his back and pulled away to smile at him.

"I promise I won't Raven. I promise." I held out my hand and he stared at it curiously. I beamed a bright grin at him filled with nothing but pure happiness and joy.

"A Promise to be Friends," I spoke in a soft voice. "Friends who have each other back and are there for each other, so stop isolating yourself and shake my hand dummy!" I shouted happily and he widened his eyes but smiled and nodded.

He shook my hand firmly and gave me what seemed like a Pure smile, happiness and joy for what I seemed to see in his eyes for the first time and it made me happy.

**A Vow of Friendship….For now – _Raven_**

* * *

**Miharu: Sweeeet~ I like how this chapter came out. Full of fluffy goodness!**

**Rena: Indeedy! So Sweet!**

**Aisha: Fluffy...? -eye twitch-**

**Raven: Goodness...? It seems like a mushy love story.**

**Miharu: Whateva~!**

**Eve: I pimpsmacked Raven~!**

**Aisha: Yes you did and it was Hilarious...**

**Raven: You and Eve Kissed Aisha...**

**Aisha and Eve: So?**

**Elsword: Yuri?**

**Aisha and Eve: We're Best Friends butt out!**

**Elsword: Well, Eve I thought you liked me though...D:**

**Eve: I do Els, but I love Aisha more.**

**Rena: Oh my...Miharu are you making this Eve x Aisha?**

**Miharu: Maybe...JUST KIDDING! xD I'm not. Some best friends are like that though.**

**Rena: Oooooh~! I see!**

**Miharu: Anyways Hoped ya like~! And here are the responses to your Reviews!**

* * *

**KawaiiChan: I'm glad your really enjoying the story! I apologize for the long wait for the chapter but I will try to continue working more on this story too!**

**MoonlitenWings: I know right? So Cute~! But it may be switches here and there~! I like to switch it up between aggressive and shy ;D**

**ChocoPieCheryl: YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! I'm loving the fact that you like this story and I know your a HUGE Raven x Aisha Fan, your love for the couple has infected me and I actually like it more than Elsword x Aisha now...Bye previous favorite couple~! Anyways Glad ya like it Cheryl and Thank you for turning me into a love sick Raven x Aisha fan xD ALSO~! I'm waiting hungrily for your updates Cheryl...HUNGRILY!**

**Chibella: No one is safe from the madness! xD So so SO SO TRUE! xD Skyrim joke too, lololol~! Even though this was a while back I hope you can get that motivation back to write Chi! I'm hungrily waiting for your updates on your story too!**

* * *

**Miharu: That's it That's all! Jana~!**


End file.
